Pink Menace: Valentine
by Raindrops Smile
Summary: Chase has always drifted over Valentine's day until Yolanda had told him about the dessert factor of it. But no one comes into the bar on Valentine's Day; a holiday. ChaseXMaya one-shot.


_:: I wanted to wait till Valentines Day to post this! EXCITED IS ME::_

_DISCLAIMER:: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon -_- ::_

Early spring. Late winter. Chase classified them the same. It wasn't a big holiday, yet it was important to most people. Yolanda had told him that it was a chance to show off his cooking skills. She said lots of people eat sweets on Valentines Day. He saw this as an opportunity to try out his new favorite cake recipe. Chocolate. Who didn't love chocolate? With lots of frosting, pink of course, for the theme of this specific holiday. But the bar will be closed, and everyone will be out picnicking.

Oh, the thought of wasted food. It worried, it hurt, it was a feeling of lost enjoyment.

The young man leaned over the counter from the kitchen to the main area. Eggs, flour, vanilla, chocolate, milk, butter, it was all in there. Sitting on the counter was the perfect, PERFECT, Valentine's Day cake. Maybe it was worth something of value to someone. Some gold pieces he could earn were out there. But selling pastries such as this one on a holiday seemed somewhat 'illegal', if you will. He stood there alone, in the kitchen, staring at the cake. The edges were smoothed out to create a perfect heart, and the frosting seemed oh so delicate with aqua blue sprinkles sifted over the top. He leaned back and forth and tilted his head as if to get a better angle of what to do with "it". He stepped back, leaned on the stove and scowled at the cake he had worked so hard on. Was it worth it? He folded his arms across his chest.

"You're sitting there taunting me." He accused. "Y-You're practically laughing at me!" He said sorrowfully. He took a deep breath and put his head on the counter. "I'm talking to a pink heart-shaped cake." He stated shamefully. He put his chin in the palm of his hand and tapped a finger on the clean counter. "What to do. What to do with this."

He looked around the room. It was laced with white, pink and red. The windows read: 'Happy Valentines Day Selena! –Luke.' Out the fuzzy window, everyone was enjoying the crisp weather. Still, he pondered over the sweet. Nothing came to resolve the matter.

Soon it was evening and the sun was setting. Chase sat on the kitchen floor half asleep, the orange glow of the sky peered over him. There was a knock on the door. The kind that's annoying and you never want to get up to answer it, but it never leaves. The boy flinched and reluctantly got up. He set his elbows and focused his purplish eyes on the little window centered on the door. It shouldn't have been a surprise, but today it was. Maya. He groaned while shuffling over to her. She waved gleefully at the cook and smiled as he unlatched the heavy door and swung it open.

"Evening, Maya." I sighed, walking back to the cake.

"Happy Valentines Day Chase! I haven't seen you outside all day! What's keeping you?" She sang. Chase's eyes grew more tired each word that rang from her mouth that seemed to gobble up each one of his masterpieces. He rested again on the counter into the kitchen. After everything in his head had translated he perked up. His eyes grew wide and he spun around to the red headed girl.

"Maya!" He shouted as he ran over and hugged her gratefully. Her face turned red and her eyes switched to the emotion such as confused. "I'm so happy you're here!" He shouted again. She tilted her head and opened her blue-green eyes till they were the size of saucers.

"Really?" She asked, obviously surprised

"Yes. YES! Maya, would you like this cake?" He asked sweetly and brought over the delicacy. Still, her eyes grew wider.

"Would I!?" She shrieked. Chase winced at her high voiced acceptance. Soon, the cake was out of his hands and the food-lover was carrying it off to the Inn. The chef breathed a sigh of relief and practically collapsed.

Maya excitedly ran off towards Harmonica Inn. She burst through the doors humming a tune. Yolanda stared at her curiously.

"Having a good holiday, dearest?" She asked while stirring a pot of soup, eyeing the little girl.

"Look here! Chase gave _me_ this for Valentine's Day! Isn't he the sweetest!?" She rejoiced and skipped around the room.

"Uh-huh, very sweet." The woman said hesitantly. 'Chase. Chase. Chase.' She thought, and shook her head. 'What has he got that girl believing now?'

That night, Chase fell atop his bed, content. "I hope that pink menace of a cake sits happily in Maya's stomach. At least I got that problem out of my kitchen." He smiled, pleased.

_:: Ahahaa that was fun to write!! Hope someone else other than me enjoyed it!! ::_


End file.
